The Chronology
by ScarletDia
Summary: Bwen: What do you desire? Wealth? Power? Status? Fame? Because he was blessed with it all. The world knew him before his birth. A boy born into power in a society aware of existing alien threats as the organization known as 'Plumbers' ruled supreme. This is 'The Chronology of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.'
1. Genesis

New story ideas. Hope you like it! Let me know with your lovely comments :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10, only the plot.

* * *

 **The Chronology**

 _By: ScarletDia_

* * *

 **Genesis**

Weeks before his birth, the world knew him. On the day he was born, he was given everything; raised in luxuries practically like a prince having a golden spoon in his mouth. He never known starvation, poverty or death. He was a being born from the Tennyson.

The Tennyson are the world's protector, its saviour; renowned because Maxwell Tennyson defended the world from extra-terrestrial catastrophe with the help of the Anodites. Those days when humanity was hopeless against the thousands of spaceships used in the Chimera Sui Generis' invasion that covered the sky in looming darkness to the point that life on Earth almost became extinct. It was the beginning of the circumstances that will set the boy's life in motion. The time where chaos reigned as mankind became aware of life outside its solar system. That lasting age of terror was branded as 'The Time of Genesis' because it launch the destruction to the creation of everything. It made mankind aware that they were not the only one in the universe. It was the time of beginning, the time of Genesis. This marks the beginning of the establishment of the 'Intergalactic Law-Enforcement Organization' known as 'Plumbers'; individuals that can repair the damages to the disastrous state of a ruin world.

The organization became massively sponsored to protect planets in the universe from a variety of alien threats and attacks. Of course the species that were saved and still being protected repaid the organization through capital resources in order for it to utilize more advance technologies, alien software, soldiers and weapons; the act of equivalent exchange. Maxwell being one of the leading heroes who prevented the invasion, having both talents and charisma far above the rest as well as the support of the Anodites, immediately rose in rankings and soon reached the highest position possible. He was given the title of 'The First'. Maxwell became the gear that massively gave growth to the organization, moving it into greater heights. More than anything, it raised in frightening speed and became a powerful private military.

The twenty years of peace and reconstruction led humanity into a state of false security, as outside threats and wars were present.

With Maxwell's influences Earth became part of the Galactic Alliances. Species that were part of the alliances now come to inhabit the planet. However, with the conditions that they wear ID Mask and help restore the planet. After all, humans are still weary of the unknown.

During these times of peace, in the Plumbers two people met and fell in love during their first mission together. They managed to survive for months inside enemy's territories while destroying enemy campsites to recuse hundreds of captives. They were two astonishing individuals who quickly rose in ranks. They were Carl Tennyson and Sandra Hamilton. Sandra became an orphan during The Time of Genesis. She became part of the Plumbers because she swear she will protect her love ones similarly to how her parents sacrificed themselves to allow her the time to escape. With the Plumbers, Sandra can protect lives. Although, Carl was a son of Maxwell Tennyson he never once let it get to his head seeing as he was raised as a soldier who survived The Day of Genesis. He was a child who witnessed loss, death, starvation and terror. If he ever have a family of his own, he promised himself he would never allow them to go though his experiences growing up. He can at least protect his children from such horrors! He wants them to have a better life. To accomplish this, he must climb higher.

These two people both have the same goals and beliefs and experienced the same terrors. There was no question that they would fall in love, get marry and have a child.

With The Tennyson's history, without a doubt they are galaxies-wide famous. Therefore, having been born into such an outstanding family, surely the boy would be wealthy, famous, and idolized before his birth.

He was practically raised as royalty being Maxwell's only grandson and Carl and Sandra's only son. He was given the name Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a boy born for greatness.

His life was set…

Or so it appears.

And so it begins, the chronology of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.


	2. Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

 **Flame**

 _Definition: a state of burning brightly; strongly felt emotion._

It started with _flames._

Crimson flames that light up the night sky like hellfire. It happened during my kidnapping when I was three-months-old. I have a hard time recalling memories from such an early age. That's why anything from then and the people involved are blank. What stayed, was the flames; blood red flames consuming all as black figures dance and scream. The night was starless without a moon as the only light burning were the brilliant dancing flames that devoured the darkness of night.

 _The red of that day was unforgettable._

Since then I wanted it. I tried to recreate those flames but I was constantly under surveillance. I was guarded at all times. I was never allowed to leave home. So I never had a chance of attaining it.

At the age of one, I met my Uncle Frank and Aunt Natalie. I remember them clearly because it was the only time I saw new faces in the house. I was informed when I was three that on the same day I was born, they had a daughter; she was my cousin. I was too young to take interest. At that age, I was busy having fun inside my playroom. It was my kingdom. A playground containing massive amount of baby toys, games, special edition action figures gathered and collected all around the world. In my memories of that room was the recollection of every hour playing with something new, while having my four nannies watched over me. Even when I was four, I could never finished touching everything inside my isolated kingdom.

My kingdom was large, its purpose was for me to pay all my attention to. Because if I at least pretended, I would not get easily lonely. It was a place where only one person reside and every day that passed, the place became cold and dull. Even at age five, my parents were _busy_.

But on March sixth, the day I turned six, my mundane routine was broken. It was destroyed by a red hair girl. Her hair for some reason reminded me of the lasting memories of that starless night where beautiful crimson flames danced. My first reaction to such a pretty colour was to reach out, pull it, yank it out and make it mine. That day I made a girl cry while crimson flames laced and tangled in my tightening grip. I was mesmerized. It was something I didn't have, even within my massive kingdom. I wanted it. The beautiful color of flames. That was the day I met my cousin Gwen.

On that day, I never had anyone to play with seeing as my nannies would only dare approach me when I was hurt or in danger. They only stood there watching my every movements. Everyone I came across treated me like an expensive glass vase. They looked, never touched. When I asked them to play with me, they would say, "That is impossible, young Master." So when the flame hair girl came, I was ecstatic!

From then on, Gwen often came over to play. My kingdom now inhabited two people. That made the room less cold and lonely. I now have a Queen.

But as time passed, I began to loathe my cousin. One reason was that we both started homeschooled at the tender age of four. However, the gap between our abilities were enormous and I hated it. Gwen was a goody-two-shoes show off! She would excel at _everything_. Whatever it was, she would do it perfectly. Her grades were fantastic, her athletic abilities were astonishing and her maturity was stunning everyone around her. Never before did our professors taught such a talented student, I remembered they announced clearly in front of the rare occurrence where the entire Tennyson family was stationed for _our_ birthday (since God was unfair). Grandpa Max was there, my parents, her parents, me and of course _Gwen_ having that stupid grin glued on her face. She was a prodigy, a genius that was blessed since birth they would say. I paled in comparison to her achievements. I despised moments when they would compare us. I hated seeing her. _I abhor everything about her._ I wished she would disappear from my life!

Thankfully, whatever deities out there had heard my prayers because when I was eight, her family _finally_ moved to New York. A location far away from Bellwood. Thank the heavens! It seemed that her father who was the leading Bureaucrat of Earth at that time, had a major project that required him there. Now I don't have to see her stupid face anymore! Gwen had vanish from my life. Good riddance.

I don't have to see that know-it-all anymore. I was living the good life. The world revolved around me again! She and her family promised to visit, but they never did and I never cared why or even thought about it. I was just glad she was gone and out of my life. I only heard rumours of Gwen's new life in New York from my parents. I once heard she had taken interest in Karate before I blocked out the rest.

During the weeks Gwen had left, I begged my parents over the phone to let me go to a public school. After two hellish weeks of continuous begging, crying, bribing and anything you could name, I managed to get their consent with the one condition that it was a _private_ school of their choice. It wasn't a public school but it was still a school inhabited with other kids! I was excited. At that age I had forgotten why they were so cautious and overprotective of me. I simply thought they were nagging, annoying parents that were never _not_ busy. I considered their time with me to be normal. I didn't mind because I would be nine soon! I wasn't a kid anymore.

As promised, a few months before I turned nine my parents enrolled me into a private Catholic school called, 'Ashford Academy' (for the wealthy, prominent and elite). Basically, a school where all the rich kids went. Their parents were politicians, CEO of large corporations, famous celebrities, basically anyone who has money. I forgot to mention that since my family lived in Bellwood, this enticed a lot of attention. Therefore, the small city grew into a large megalopolitan in only a few years. This attracted a lot of 'Big Wealth' into the city that my Grandpa grew up in (you can tell because there is a statue of him displayed at City Hall). This made the private school that my parents chosen to be one of the leading escalator school to Ivy League Universities. The tuition alone in the Elementary School District, which does not included the textbooks ranges from ten thousands for the normal curriculum to twenty thousands a semester if you're in the elite curriculum for the gifted in sports, music, arts or academic.

I was easily accepted seeing as their aptitude tests were materials I had already learned at home. Thus, on my first day of third grade I became a well-known face. I was a Tennyson after all.

During the first few days I was excited. I was in an environment that allowed me to meet new people, while having fun experiencing different things that homeschooling and my home life could never offer. Thankfully, the surveillance decreased during school hours seeing as I convinced them it was a school of their choice so it should be safe. Although, I was still drove home and bodyguards and the security system was still loitering around at home. However, at school I don't have to stand those sharp and concentrated gazes pinning me down. Luckily, I only had to deal with a less intense type of stares.

But soon I noticed that those stares of curiosity, admiration and respect were only towards my Grandpa. I was a nobody in the school if it wasn't for my family name. It was obvious from the whispers and back talks. Then it got worse. For the first time in my life I was punched, kicked and made fun of. This was a first for me and I felt humiliated!

That day I came home bruised and injured. They never targeted my face, only the places that wouldn't be seen and threatened me of more pain if I ever tell. The law of the school were incomprehensible to me. I didn't understand what had happened. Never in my life was I hit, threatened and harmed.

In this new setting I gained knowledge and experience I never known before. For example, the hierarchy within the Academy. The social status within this educational institution were absolute. If you desired respect, worth, honor and authority you have to get to the top. It was used or be used. The fastest way was to gain acknowledgment from the upper ranks. Students would do ridiculous, cruel and awful things to teachers, staffs and each other to reach the top. It was a pyramid; survival of the fitness. The minority at the top practically controlled the school. No one dared to disobey.

The ranking system was based off chess. The newcomers admitted to the school were pawns, no matter their age. A third grader can command a sixth grader if their rank is above said person. At first I thought it was all stupid because it disregarded the respect one gain through age and experience. No one would actually take it seriously.

I was dead wrong. Students here didn't care what notorious background you're from or how rich your parents are. All that mattered was your position in the ranking system. They taught it first hand to newcomers. I was no exception seeing as the knights and bishops made me constantly their punching bag. Newcomers were treated like trash; worthless and easily discarded. It was a cycle of intense bullying, psychological torture and inner self struggles.

But most importantly, the three laws which governed this monarchy was absolute.

1) Outsiders must never know.

2) Respect the hierarchy.

3) Hazards must be eliminated.

To break one of the three was like turning everyone in all the districts against you. Your life would only be hell on earth. The higher ranks would compare it to 'The Day of Genesis.' I for one was instinctive and respected the first law… others not so much and I saw it firsthand. Those individuals did not survive. They would always be admitted to hospitals with severe injuries, transferred school without notifying the Academy till days later and strangely, their parents' business would automatically collapsed. Rumours has it that the crime of violating a law was taken to the highest power, meaning to 'The King of the High School District'.

Everyone I knew dreamed of attaining that position because it was being 'The Student Council President'. The symbol of power, connections and success was in one's grasp. But to get there, you have to become King and remain King for all of Elementary and take the rank of the King of the Junior High District and the High School District as you climb up the grade ladder. The criteria are numerous, secretive and impossible for many. But mainly the obvious ones are having to be outstanding in everything, are respected by all and have the background to show for it.

The students in the elementary elite curriculum was the starting point to achieve such goals. If you don't make it in, your chances of being King would never happen, meaning the chance of being The Student Council President was nonexistence. This of course made everyone treated those students like royalties seeing as they made up the top five percent that contained only rooks, queens and one absolute king. It was also a place where it gives you the most chances to take the King's position. It seems like if you make it up to the elites, you're life was set.

 _A few weeks in and school just got a whole lot more interesting._

Let the games begin!

* * *

This is Ben's initial insights and his first step into the world. The story will only be in Ben's POV. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! **Please Review because it means a lot to me :)**


	3. Ember

**Chapter 2: Ember**

 _Definition:_ _a small piece of burning or glowing coal or wood in a dying fire._

I thought the world was boring. Since my birth I was given anything and I could get away with everything. I assumed I was the protagonist, I played the lead role. Yet, when Gwen entered the stage… I became a side character. My arrogance was crush and the belief I held shattered. I realized that there will always be someone better than you, who is superior to me. It just had to be my cousin! I hated those facts, but I had to accept them. Because I was taught to hold myself with pride and dignity. I was a Tennyson, and a Tennyson is almighty power. They can never show weakness, because they are Earth's defenders. Maybe that was the reason why I wasn't truly surprise when I enrolled into the Academy and was bullied and humiliated. Maybe it was that precise reason why I didn't inform anyone of my predicament.

After all, I had stain the family name... I had shame Grandpa...

Yet in a way, it saved my life.

Acceptance is one thing, but vengeance is another.

I am a Tennyson, and a Tennyson shall not be humiliated.

 _"The best vengeance is cultivated with time. It is sweetest when they least expected it."_ I recall the words that my mom whispered as she complain about Aunt Lily to dad.

And surprisingly he replied, _"We're Tennysons, it's in our blood."_

Those words were haunting. They remain deeply in my memories. And now I understand why.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

School life was entertaining as I got better at handling the system while avoiding my bullies. Immediately, I realized that I could rise in the ranks faster than expected because I actually stood out from the rest; I excel in the curriculum seeing as I had already learned it, sports wasn't a big deal since I was always competing against Gwen. For once I was the better one! This pleased me to no ends because I was in the spotlight now. People praised me, admired me and I even noticed their jealousy towards me. I knew exactly how my classmates felt seeing as I once was in the same position, possessing the same eyes of envy not too long ago. But now, I was _The Perfect._ This of course got the attention of the school and soon I was admitted to the elite curriculum. Now I was one of 'The Elites' making me one of the first to skip ranks and be the fastest to gain the title of Bishop. School was never better.

The best part was their 180 shift on how they treated me!

What was amusing, which I invested all my time in was the childish politics and conspiracies within the elites. Everyone was desperate to be King. They would use any means, get help from their older siblings or even use violence. They have no limitations. They were kids without inhibitors. I couldn't blame them. I wanted the position myself. I admit it did took me awhile to raise my rank, seeing as I wasn't one of them. There were betrayal and distrust. It was utterly childish how they acted. And the very obvious fact that some hated me… Yet, I really didn't mind. Their resent was justify since I conspired against them and made their love ones despise them while indirectly sending their family to the ER. I was a kid, but a kid with very high social standings and power within the system.

So in the end I eliminate all who defies me.

And soon, I had the entire Elementary District under my thumb; I was their King! It wasn't hard. All I had to do was remove some players (even through drastic means), pay more attention to some students than others, give them what they want and they start to believe they were important to me and hook-line-and-snicker, they became my loyal followers. Of course I outshined the previous King due to my outstanding academics, athletic skills, family background and charisma, which affected those outcomes. Nonetheless, I took everything! The defeated will always bow their heads to the strong. And it's seemed that once a King is defeated, they becomes everyones' fool. That position was even worse than a pawn. The guy soon transferred. Meanwhile I was living the good life, since I had sons of politicians, daughters of large enterprises and teachers at my beck and call! I was blessed.

And so I gathered everyone who humiliated me, beat them down, made their life a living hell and prevented them from transferring through blackmails and surveillance. I exacted my revenge.

Thus, I defended my family's dignity. I protected my pride.

One thing I learn from my parents was that if anyone do wrong to a Tennyson, is it not my duty to correct that wrong? After all, it's in our blood _._

I wonder if my parents will be proud?

But in the end, I never told them because once again, they never have time to listen.

* * *

When I was nine, the entertainment I got in school became dull. I started to get increasingly bored of the dreary school life I was so fascinated in. It became a tedious, tiresome everyday chore. The thrill of reaching for the top was exciting, that got my mind racing and my heart pumping. Now, having people under my control was no fun; it was too predictable. The Elementary District became like that playroom I had when I was three. It was like playing with myself with no one else around; my one man kingdom. I could literally get away with anything! To prove my theory, I tested the limit of my authorities. I lit the elementary school building on fire while students were still in class and professors were teaching. I even had people accompany me on such a fleet. No one stopped me, not one of my so called friends said anything. That was the day I determined that these people weren't really my friends (friends would stop you from doing anything idiotic), but _mindless_ followers. Proving once again, the system was absolute in its brainwashing terrors.

Of course the building burned and people were in panic. I did just fueled a fire in the Elementary District's main building. Yet, the flames still disappoint me. It wasn't the same as that day… (or the color of her hair). Perhaps it was the presence of the sun that dimmed the blazing flames? Or maybe because it was a fire which _I_ had started? All I knew was that it wasn't that beautiful color which I wanted... And this disappointed me greatly. Another thing I hated Gwen for was that she possess the things that I desperately desired.

However, there was nothing to be done as the flames continued to devour and I simply watched.

The three districts in the Academy was surrounded by forest on an island. If the fire continued to spread at its current rate, it would lead to a bigger accident than I originally planned. Simply said, this place was huge like a mini-world placed on an island that was surrounded my waters and a far distance away from the large city. It takes me about two hours every day to arrive at school. Transportation here sucks! Therefore, this place deserved to burn.

I observed on top of my usual hang out, being on top of a hill overcasting the Elementary grounds. I heard screams, shouts, cries and chaos. I saw students running and teachers abandoning their students. Like I said before, the Academy was surrounded by forest and waters so the firetrucks and police cars were slow to arrive since there was only one bridge and one train station that reached this isolated educational institute.

When they finally arrived, the large glass building had half burned down. Students that escaped were in fright and firefighters rushed in to save others that were trapped. In the end, no one was dead, only hurt. Of course no one told on me, everyone knew it was me who started the fire. Even the teachers heard the rumours, but no one reported me. I didn't even threaten any of them to **not** report me! It was this bizarre agreement they all had to never testify my actions... Everyone _knew,_ but none was brave enough to _tell._ This absolute hierarchy within the school was frightening indeed.

The incident was covered up as a gas leak. For some odd reason, I started to get admirations from the students. My epic tale was even heard in the Junior High and High School Districts. With such a big incident, the school couldn't ignored the parents' demands to find faster and safer routes to get to the Academy. In the end, the school had to invest millions on transportations and new bridges to the island. So with this, students now can travel two times faster to their destination and campus security were tripled. The Academy also spend thousands on more elevators, escalators and built in moving pathways for students to travel faster and easier with the reconstruction of the Elementary Districts. Of course the other districts complained about the unfairness so overall, the campus was remodeled with high-end-technologies for the safety and comfort of the students.

There were now robot garbage machines that would talk and ask for your trash and clean-up for you, computerized machines that would scan you're fingerprints to judge how many outstanding points you have as currency for drinks, foods and supplies. Clean, large, air conditioned classrooms with built in tablets in every desks for efficiency. PDA that were installed in everyone's cell phone for updates, news, emails, security protection and mostly to act like a GPS for the campus to locate its students. Automatic doors, hologram projections for every classrooms. You name it, the Academy did not make waste of their efforts in their renovations. And now it was the most high-tech school in the world, the standard for admission was extremely high and tuition was insane. But it was guaranteed that if one were admitted into such a school, their future was guarantee.

This was all possible with my act of pyro-vandalism. With no deaths, people viewed the event as my glorifying heroism as their King to remodel the ancient Academy. I was more popular and famous than ever as the first nine-year-old to have made a name for himself and firmly established my position as King. I quickly gained admiration from the other districts making my influence high above the heavens. No one could touch my position now. But in the end, that wasn't even my motive. I wasn't thinking of the transportation system, making students' life better, or improving the Academy's reputation! I only wanted to see my limitation…and apparently I don't have any! This at first amused me, but then it quickly faded into irritation. If I can do anything and everything, where was the fun in that? It was exactly like the time I spend in that room. All my life I was given everything and now even when I was outside of my parents' control, I could still do anything. I can't even get into trouble! Then how am I supposed to get their attention?! What was the point of having regulations that applies to everyone? Who said the law judged everyone fairly? There was no equality to be seen.

I was even crazy enough to miss those times of being a pawn!

Yet the most surprising thing I learned as I immersed with kids my age, was that my relationship with my parents were abnormal. Nowadays, few words were exchanged between us. They were often home late or locked up in their studies. Mom never cooks, dad never talks and I eat every meal alone. It has gotten to the point where mom wants me to call her Sandra! Was that normal?

A week after I turned ten, my parents earned a big promoted in the Plumbers and were often gone for periods of weeks. On rare occasions when they returned and stayed for a week or so, I would spend 'family time' with them. Meaning a few hours a day before they lock themselves up in their studies. They always say they were busy with important duties, always prioritizing work over their own son. Even when I tell them my achievements in school or the big fire incident that _I_ had started, their only response was, "Not now Ben." Basically, they didn't care. Therefore, I was extremely frustrated. I wanted us to be a normal family like the ones on TV. I want to experience mom's cooking, father and son playing catch, everyone sitting around the table having Thanksgiving dinner or the simple fact of being on vacation together! Maybe spending Christmas around the fireplace… But no, they were never home for Christmas or my birthday!

They were horrible parents! They weren't even 'The President of the United States' or anything! Why do they have so much work?! I often complain to the maids, but those people only smile and said, "They are busy people who are working for Earth's peace."

 **I say bullshit.**

In the Plumbers, being a Tennyson means nothing. You have to work your way up even if you're related to Maxwell Tennyson who still is 'The Greatest Plumber of All Times'. That was what it meant to gain respect through your own skills and hard work. This means you have to make your own worth in the large organization to be accepted into your position. That was what a Tennyson was about. This was what dad had told me on the night of his departure while I whined and begged him not to go. Mom had already left at dawn when I was still asleep to utter a single farewell. They would be gone for who knows how long! In the end dad left me with a sickening phrase of, " _You're a Tennyson, Ben. We all are. You know what that means don't you?_ "

That night I didn't cry this time, I have lost all hope for my horrible, coldblooded parents!

For the next two weeks I didn't go to school and only stayed at my large house that consisted of my two caretakers, three maids, three butlers, and all of my ten security guards, cameras and myself. I stayed locked up in my room and played my favourite Sumo Slammers videogame. My caretakers could not convince me to attend that boring school and tons of my so called friends called or visited but I wouldn't answered or meet with them. I was only ten, and I found life boring.

* * *

When the third week rolled in, I received a call from Grandpa Max. It was Grandpa, my favourite person in the whole world and a super busy one at that! He never had time to make family visits or called for that matter! So, of coursed on the rare occasion he does visits or called, I was always there. He was my idol and a hero in my eyes. Thus, I answered his call.

"Hey Ben!" I heard his excited voice on the other end.

"Hi Grandpa. What's up?" I inquired. This was rare for him to call out of the blue.

"I heard you haven't been to school? What's wrong lad?"

I groan. Of course my caretakers had to involve the one person I didn't want to know about my problems. I didn't want him to think I was a needy sissy. I wanted him to see me as an independent grandson he could be proud of. Someone that can be his equal when saving the universe. But of course, he somehow got wind of my protest against my parents. _Just Great!_

"Nothing. I don't feel like going that's all." I stated quickly. I wasn't so swell on talking anymore, wanting quickly to hang up before I embarrass myself any further.

"Well, I thought that you and me could go on a road trip this summer. But if you're going to be attending summer school from you're obvious lack of attendance…that plan might…" He trailed off in disappointment but I immediately inputted, "What?! No way… You're sure you're free this summer!?" I was in disbelief.

"Of course Ben. I finally managed to find time to spend the _whole summer_ with you." He exaggerated the 'whole summer' part. My eyes were wide with glee.

"Hold up Grandpa. We are definitely spending summer together! I'm going even if the world is ending!" I shouted in excitement.

"But Ben I heard you're not attending school…"

"Who said I wasn't attending school? I was just sick! Now that I'm all better I'll be going tomorrow! Definitely!"

"Good to know. I'll see you in a two months. Hang in there Ben!" He encouraged.

I could only nod and smile. I couldn't believe that this was happening! Up till now, I could only get to spend time with Grandpa a few days once every two years or so. But to spend a whole three months with him! I wouldn't miss it for the world!

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll see you in June!"

I heard the man chuckled on the other end before he stated that he had to go and ended the call. My features were brimming with delight. Forget my parents' neglecting me for their stupid missions! That seemed like the far past now that I had something to look forward to! Summer was only two months away!

For sure I was going on the trip no matter what! Nothing will stop me!

This will be the greatest summer ever!


	4. Start

**Chapter 3: Start**

 _Definition: the point in time or space at which something has its origin; the beginning of something._

I eagerly looked at the digital clock displaying the ticking seconds on my desk. The whole class was. Two more minutes I reasoned. Two more excruciating minutes till freedom. I was rigid in my chair. Just one more minute I excitedly tap my feet. I was practically off my chair before the school bell rang that initiated the start of summer break! It was finally here! I was faster than anyone and the first to leave. I did not wait for my peers, admirers, or conversational strangers to appear. I was out the school gates before chaos and the scene of hell erupted from the districts.

I saw my Grandpa's trailer and I flew in like a hawk capturing its prey as I hastily closed the door before anyone saw me.

"Let's go Grandpa!" I shouted excitedly as I turned to face the man I admired since I was little. But what I saw was the one person completely opposite from my favourite person.

" _Gwen._ What are _you_ doing here?" I sneered.

"That's my line. Grandpa what is he doing _here?_ "

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna spend summer with Grandpa on _our_ road trip."

"I can see that, but what I meant is why you are here in one of the most prestige private school in the world?" She stated in clear sarcasm.

"I go here, duh?" I replied in equal sarcasm plus, I was the one who made it so prestigious in the first place.

"Now, now, kids. I thought we all could have some family adventures together." Grandpa suddenly intruded trying to calm both of our tempers.

"No way am I going with her—him!" We both shouted simultaneously.

"Grandpa, I thought it was just you and me!" I whined.

"That's right… I thought it would be just us…" She whispered back looking dejected.

"I wanted to surprise both of you! You guys haven't seen each other in four years! And the best thing is, I'm spending the summer with my two favourite grandkids in the whole world!" Grandpa said happily.

"We're your only grandkids…" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Well…seeing as the gang is all here—I'm officially declaring this to be the start of our summer!" He totally changed the issue here...

I glared at Gwen. She glared right back at me. We both huffed and turned to walk in opposite direction of the trailer.

This is guaranteed to be the worse summer ever! With my arms crossed, I sank into a depressive mood.

* * *

The ride was quiet. No one spoke and Grandpa tried to make small talks at first, but soon gave up with my one word reply or my _'hurtful'_ jabbed towards the dweeb. Gwen however, didn't really answered. She was quiet as she looked outside her window on the table seat. I was sitting next to Grandpa in the passenger seat. Now, that I observed her, the girl I knew when I was six had grown. She was at most 2 inches taller than me and that fact frustrated me to no ends. As always, she surpass me even in height! That was mostly all that was different. Basically, she just got bigger, her fashion sense was dull as ever seeing as she still wear her white pants and blue shirt while maintaining her neat, OCD short hair. Meaning nothing really changed seeing as I still hated my cousin. Ms. Perfect must have preserved her organized, systematic lifestyle in New York. Bet she didn't have any friends. Who would want to hang out with a dork like her anyways?

So much for wasting my excitement on this so-called 'Best-Road-Trip-Ever!'. Now, Grandpa was humming to his old fashion country music while two people who hated each others' guts stayed in this crammed, rusted trailer for three whole months! How the heck am I supposed to stay in a place that was smaller than my closet with a person I despise since like forever!? What was Grandpa thinking?

"Kids, we're here!" The man chirped.

"I planned the best summer trip for us!" He continued as he opened the door to display the middle of nowhere! Horary! Let me correct what I meant, it was the middle of nowhere, surrounded by canopy of trees, dirt and wildlife. Great, we're—

"Camping!" Grandpa finished my exact thought with a brilliant smile on his face. "I wanted to have a normal summer with you two. No aliens, crime fighting or paparazzi on our tail. Isn't this great?" He jovially announced.

One word. Lame.

"Don't tell me you got this trailer—"

"That's right Ben, my old trusty RustBucket will help lead eyes away from us." He grinned brightly.

Good, God. Grandpa even named this junk. Don't get me wrong. I love this man but sometimes he does the weirdest things.

"Well then, let's get camping!" The man cheered and push Gwen and I out onto the dirt ground.

The gathering of firewood was pleasant until it became unbearable seeing Gwen every time I reached the campsite to place my pile down. Luckily we separated to finish our task. She was helping out with dinner while Grandpa cooked.

It was an understatement to call dinner horrible. Grandpa cannot, ever, be able to cook. It was vomit on a plate. It was so bad that it became a first when Gwen and I agreed on anything.

After dinner when Grandpa and I were doing the dishes and Gwen was god knows where, Grandpa suddenly spoke in a quiet voice.

"Ben… I know you two don't get along, but please try to be considerate to Gwen."

"What!" I shouted. No way in hell am I going to act _considerate_ to that dweeb.

"Please keep your voice down."

"Sorry. But why are we whispering?"

"Ben, Gwen is—"

"Grandpa! I can't take a shower with no hot water!"

With that, our odd conversion ended.

That night when my stomach was grumbling and I could not sleep due to the loud sores of Grandpa beside me. I decided to get up and take a walk. As I passed by Gwen's tent, I heard sounds of soft weeping and sobbing. If I was guessing right, my strong, talented tomboy of a cousin was crying. For a full minute I was in shock, disbelief and even thought I was dreaming! It was surreal! Gwen never cry! I didn't get why the heck Gwen was _crying_. Grandpa's cooking wasn't that bad to be crying over. It was bad, but not to the extent when you have to cry over how terrible it was… or how hungry you were. Or maybe the fact that she has to spend the summer with me…? Did she really have to hate me that much? Or was it the fact that I stole her hidden chocolate bar? Seriously, she cries over everything that doesn't go her way. How will she survive is entire trip? Or even the real world for that matter?

I was shaken from my pondering when a sudden meteor struck the ground in front of me. Normally, a kid my age would get scare shitless and run like a maniac away or notify an adult about the bizarreness of the situation. Nope, not me. I was a Tennyson, grandson of Maxwell Tennyson. The leading figure of anything alien and supernatural. So I disregard my common sense and venture into the crater.

The small pod was steaming then suddenly it opened. Inside was definitely not a watch. It totally looked like a strange alien tech. But, curious killed the cat so I reach in and the thing wrap itself on to my left wrist.

I screamed and struggled for a while trying to pry it off but surprisingly it doesn't hurt. It glowed green and then some hologram like figure was portrayed in front of me. Next thing I knew I lit the whole forest on fire. I tried to stop it, but I only made it worse when flames shot out of my hands and I was literally a walking, living fire.

The next few hours after the forest finally stopped burning thankfully to Grandpa's help. He started to explain the thing on my wrist was an advance alien technology called, the 'Omnitrix' that could change me into any aliens displayed in the device. Grandpa also explained after he contacted the Plumbers that it was supposed to be transported to some Plumber HQ, but instead alien pirates tried to steal it. I saw Gwen envious eyes on the device and smirked at her.

"Come on Ben, let's head to a Plumber base and get it off of you."

I immediately shook my head. Was Grandpa crazy? I didn't want it off! This was the only thing that made me better and cooler than Gwen. If I were to take it off she would always be the better one. This is something that could make her jealous! Better yet, it could make me into a hero like Grandpa!

"Grandpa! Please! This could be my early birthday present!" I begged him. He only looked at me and with a firm frown announced, "Sorry Ben, but that thing is way too dangerous. Maybe when you're older."

"Yeah, maybe at your old age you can finally grow a brain to make use of the device! Grandpa please give it to me for my birthday!" Gwen finally reveals her motive. I scowled at her. _No. Way. In. Hell_ is she getting it. Over my frozen dead body.

"Sorry kids, no can do. Tomorrow at the earliest we're going to the Washington base." Grandpa finalized as he headed into the RustBucket.

I glared at the girl across from me. She glared right back at me.

"That watch is _way_ too good for you." She clearly displays her distaste at the situation.

"Why is that?" I entertained her.

"Because if I had that watch, revenge would be... Never mind. Night Doofus."

My eyes widen. I never seen that expression on face before. What does she mean by 'revenge'? But before I could ask, she already slammed the trailer door.

I sat outside speechless.

 _Maybe Gwen had changed more than I thought._

* * *

Over the next few days during our trip to the Washington base, alien attacks became more frequent on Earth and there were few Plumbers stationed on earth. So naturally I took action using the alien watch to save the day. I was surprisingly good at using the watch. This was a surprise to all of us. Yes, myself included. There were ten aliens that I could change into. Even when it was my first time transforming into one of the aliens, I could use their powers effortlessly.

Of course during those fights I had Grandpa's support and seeing as he was such a famous figure on Earth, it wasn't hard for people to start questioning the different aliens that he was helping. The aliens I transformed into doesn't have the standard Plumber uniform so people were curious with who I was. I started to find life exciting again. It was like when I experienced my first day at the Academy. The interesting new experiences and the fun of heroism was very entertaining. A normal ten years old could never experience such exhilaration. It was also worth it to see Gwen steaming with envy.

But all fun must come to an end when we finally reached the Washington base. When we got to the base Gwen tease me relentlessly about saying good-bye to the Omnitrix. The night before I begged Grandpa to let me keep the device, I proved that I would use it for good. I was even good at using it! But it was in vain. So now I was at one of the highest in aliens' technologically advance place in the world. It was a large institute dedicated to the use of the World's Intergalactic Protection Organization. It was like an embassy. No one was allowed access except for Plumbers or Maxwell Tennyson himself.

Yup, today ends my bragging rights.

However, it seems the watch was extremely hard to take off so I sat there for _hours._ As I was dosing off a sudden explosion woke me to my feet. Emergency alarms rang in harmony as marching footsteps from Plumbers readied in their position. Grandpa was immediately taken away to the command room and Gwen and I were taken into a safe place for civilian. During the escort, whispers like large scale alien attack, invasion, _Vilgax_ were heard from people seeking safety. It was mass panic when that word Vilgax was mentioned and I was practically being carried by the flow of people. I noticed Gwen froze and tense. I bet she was scared seeing her trembling with her knuckles paled like a corpse. I couldn't make out her features as they were covered by the crimson of her hair.

Well, seeing the terrifying faces of these adults whatever Vilgax was must be dangerous. Of course I was not about to sit this one out when all the action was taking place! Maybe if I could end this mess and save the day, Grandpa could let me keep the Omnitrix! But, what surprised me was the fact that Gwen grabbed my shoulder and with determined eyes declare she was going too... This was extremely suspicious. She was one who always follow rules, never will she dare step outside of the instructions. She would never go against authorities because that was the type of boring person Gwen was. Nope, this time she seemed extremely eager to get a piece of the action. But I didn't pay it much attention since the faster I get to saving the day, the more reason for me to keep the Omnitrix!

I changed into Four Arms and easily knocked the metal doors down. The base was tumbling down as roofs, walls and doors collapsed and exploded. I was having a hard time watching out for myself because seriously, everything was in chaos while I kept an eye on Gwen. Even if she was a dork and I hated her I didn't want to get in trouble with Grandpa and her parents if anything happened to her. Also I had no idea where I was going and Gwen seemed to know the directions so I decided to followed her. She definitely wasn't making my job any easier when she impatiently wanted to rush ahead. She seemed almost desperate trying to get to her destination.

"VILGAX!" Her scream was filled with enmity.

I looked ahead trying to see said creature with such a name she shouted so hatefully. Standing tall in front of Grandpa was a massive green alien having a face like an octopus. The alien noticed its name being called and rather than paying attention to Gwen, he stared directly at me with eyes filled with glee.

 **"** **The Omnitrix!"**


End file.
